


Fantasy

by himekohimura



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is feeling tense after a long day and decides to indulge himself in a little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might decided to add to this later.

It isn’t something he does often, but sometimes it helped to relieve the tension in his body. When he works too long he sometimes forgets that he’s a human, that humans have needs too and he can feel his body responding to his own touches almost immediately as the thought settles in his mind. He lets himself imagine they were someone else’s hands. No one in particular this time. In fact, there really wasn’t anyone he could think of. He had celebrity crushes, sure. He thought Chord was kinda hot; his mouth looked really good at sucking cock, but it was a passing thought. Nothing more than that.

He’d never really given a thought to what his type would be like. Anyone he thought was remotely attractive was because of their personality more than their looks.

Chris sighed as his hand wandered father down, caressing and touching all the right places. He’d like to think his partner would have strong hands, calloused from his guitar. Chris smiled at the thought. Of course his imagination would come up with a musician. 

He slipped a hand into his pants, palming his cock which hardens expectantly against him. He wrapped his fingers around it, slowly jerking it up and down, moaning slightly as his imagination ran wild. His lover would be muscular, sturdy, with a peppering of hair over his chest. His cock would be red with want for him, hard and dripping, just like Chris’ was now.

“God…” he let fall off his lips as his own hand moved faster. Caught up in the fantasy, he imagined his lover would be tweaking his nipples, sucking them… “Please…”

“Please what?” his lover would ask in a light voice, teasing. “What do you want?”

“I want you…” Chris writhed around, eyes closed as lost himself in the fantasy. “God I need you…” Chris’ hand sped up around his cock as he licked his lips, imagining how his lover would kiss him. Gentle, sweet, then hot, messy, dirty. Fucking his mouth with his tongue before leaving bites and licks down his jaw. 

“Oh god,” he moaned, shivers going up his spine. He dreamed his lover would have the slight shadow of a beard by now. The stubble would brush at his thighs when he took Chris into his mouth. Long eyelashes to peek through as he looked up at Chris with big beautiful eyes. Hazel perhaps. With a tint of green. And Chris would run his hand through silky curls and tug and beg for more. 

And when he came, his lover would let him paint his face with cum. 

The thought tipped Chris over the edge, and he let go with a garbled shout, cum dribbling over his fist as he gasped for breath. 

It took a minute before he realized he’d shouted a name.

“Darren.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, I’m thinking of just consolidating this later and making it a ‘five times Chris fantasized about Darren and the one time Darren fantasized about chris’ aka ‘Chris is having a mental break down and Darren’s the only one who can help’
> 
> For now, though, let’s just leave it at drabbles until I actually feel like writing…

Chris liked to think of himself as a pretty brave guy. He’s stood up to bullies and even went up to accept his own golden globe. But the moment Chris saw Darren’s face in the morning, he fled. Like, literally ran away. He was certain there had been dust clouds in his wake. 

He shut his trailer door and plunked his forehead against it with a sigh. What ever possessed him to have a masturbation fantasy of a coworker. And not just any coworker, but the one he’s having sexual relations with on camera. 

A disaster. And absolute disaster. 

But he could deal with this. He could be a mature adult and not have visions of Darren’s face covered in his cum. 

Chris groaned, pounding his head against his door repeatedly. Okay, maybe not because now he was half hard in his pants with just the thought. 

“Holy fucking shit!” he cried out as the door decided to take revenge for his headdoor moment and slam into his face. “What the fuck?!” He reeled back in surprise, falling to the floor as he tripped over his own feet.

“Oh my god, Chris! I am so sorry!” Darren rushed in and knelt beside him, his hands hovering like he wanted to touch, but didn't want to inflict any more damage. ”Oh shit, are you okay?”

“If it’s broken, you’re telling Murphy you did it.” Chris huffed behind his hand. “Oh god, I think it might be bleeding.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Darren scrambled with his messenger bag, finding some coffee shop stolen napkins and handing it to Chris who snatched it away like a pouting teenager. “Next time knock like a civilized person.”

“I’m sorry. I really am. I was just coming to check up on you, you took off out of rehearsal like you were about to vomit and—”

“I’m fine,” Chris cut him off, already feeling the blush come back as Darren helped him to his feet. “I just forgot something is all.” 

“Oh, okay.” Darren shifted on his feet awkwardly and Chris realized that he was staring at Darren’s crotch. He looked away, focusing his eyes on the counter and trying to will away his overactive imagination. “Are you sure you’re okay though? I mean, your nose. Which I’m totally sorry for.”

“It’s fine. I don’t think it’s bleeding anymore,” Chris checked the napkin. “Yeah. It’ll be fine. You should get back. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay, if you’re sure…?” He sounded uncertain.

“Yes, Darren. I’m sure. Go.” Chris directed a winning smile at Darren and made the mistake of letting himself look at Darren’s lips. Lips he’d imagined stretched over his cock.

Lips covered with his cum.

Chris whipped around and started going through some random bag behind him. It turned out to be his writing bag and he pulled out a notebook and flipped it open just to look like he was busy when in fact all his head could think about was Darren’s lips and Darren’s crotch and oh god, Darren needed to leave right now. “Tell the staff I’m coming.” He winced as the words left his mouth. Great word choice.

“Alright.” It felt like forever for Darren to leave and when he did, Chris locked the door behind him. He slumped up against it, undoing his belt. His breath was already ragged and heart beating fast. His eyes fell closed and all he saw was Darren. The scent of his cologne was still in the air and Chris’ hand worked fast, bringing him to completion with the thought of Darren going down on him right here in his trailer. 

“Oh god, I’m so fucked.”


End file.
